Mon CSI : Crime Scene Investigation Les Experts
by SydneyWeaver
Summary: Si Grissom et Sara avaient eu une liaison à San Francisco ils en ont eu une mais Sara a eu un enfant. L'histoire est les scènes manquantes GSR.
1. 01X01 Pilot

**Bonjour,**

**J'ai imaginé cette fiction en regardant la série, naturellement mais aussi en lisant certaines fictions qui m'ont donné des idées. Voilà c'est des scènes GSR manquantes mais il y a des variantes.**

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

**INTRODUCTION :**

Sara et Grissom se sont rencontrés à San Francisco. Ça tout le monde le sait. Ils se sont aussi aimés et séparés. Ça reste à prouver mais moi je crois que ça s'est passé comme ça !

**CHAPITRE 1 : Pilote (Équipe de nuit)**

Résumé de l'épisode :

_Un homme qui vient de se suicider est retrouvé avec un magnétophone à la main. Mais sur la cassette, la voix n'est pas la sienne. Grissom suspecte alors à un homicide. Warrick et Nick sont en concurrence pour résoudre chacun leur 100éme__ et Nick réconforte un homme victime d'une prostituée. Mais qui surveille la nouvelle recrue ?_

**SAN FRANCISCO**

**AU Début de la soirée**

Sara est dans son appartement. Son fils Ethan (_Oui je sais j'adore ce prénom_) dort depuis quelques minutes. Il a bientôt huit mois. La jeune femme est un peu fatiguée.

- _Avoir un enfant à mon âge, aussi jeune, c'est du boulot ! … Pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de mon professeur ! Je suis une idiote !__ Pense-t-elle._

Sara se souvient quand Grissom est parti sans un mot. Elle s'est vengé en couchant avec un ami de sa meilleure amie, quelques jours plus tard. Et quelques semaines plus tard, Sara a été surprise après sa visite médicale au travail, d'avoir découvert qu'elle était enceinte. La jeune femme a senti le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Mais maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux et elle vient d'avoir les résultats pour savoir qui est le père de son fils. Sara sait maintenant que c'est….

**LAS VEGAS**

**DANS LES LOCAUX DE LA POLICE SCIENTIFIQUE**

Pendant ce temps dans un autre état du pays, un homme est dans son bureau. Il regarde une photographie. Grissom touche avec l'un de ses doigts la personne qui est avec lui sur cette photo prise à San Francisco, un jour. Il est dans les nuages car Grissom n'a pas vu qu'un homme est entré dans son bureau sans frapper.

X : Gil ! Je te conseille de l'appeler ! … Depuis ton retour, tu es distant avec tout le monde !

Grissom lève son nez. Et il remarque la présence de son Chef dans son bureau devant lui entrain de sourire.

GRISSOM : Jim ! Tu disais quoi ?

BRASS : Je suis venu chercher le dossier de la nouvelle !

GRISSOM : Je ne l'ai pas ! … Il est dans ton bureau ! … Je crois !

BRASS : Ok ! … Merci ! … Gil ! … Je te conseille de l'appeler !

GRISSOM : De quoi tu me parles !

BRASS : Laisse tomber ! … La nouvelle est arrivée ?

GRISSOM : Oui !

Brass quitte le bureau de Grissom.

**SAN FRANCISCO**

Pendant ce temps, à San Francisco, Sara regarde une photo d'elle avec un homme. Ses larmes commencent à couler mais à ce moment là, son téléphone portable vibre. Elle se précipite dessus car Sara a peur que son fils se réveille. La maman du petit Ethan voit le nom de l'appelant. La jeune femme ouvre grand ses yeux et prend une grande respiration.

SARA : Allô ! … Bonjour Docteur Grissom ! …

GRISSOM : Bonjour Sara ! … J'aurais dû t'appeler plus tôt ! … Je suis désolé !

SARA : Vraiment ?

GRISSOM : Oui !

SARA : Que me voulez-vous ?

GRISSOM : Je voulais avoir des nouvelles de toi !

SARA : Je travaille toujours avec le coroner de San Francisco.

GRISSOM : Tu voulais travailler dans la Police Scientifique ! … Si mes souvenirs sont bons !

SARA : Ils le sont mais pas de place pour l'instant !

GRISSOM : Sara ! … Je viens d'avoir un appel ! … Je dois te laisser !

SARA : Oui ! … Vous savez le faire très bien ça !

GRISSOM : Pardon ?

SARA : Rien ! … Au revoir !

Tout à coup, Sara raccroche. Elle reste inerte quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du fil, Grissom n'a pas le temps de lui dire au revoir. Mais il part en mission.

**QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD**

**LAS VEGAS**

**DANS LES LOCAUX DE LA POLICE SCIENTIFIQUE**

Grissom est prêt à partir pour aller voir Brass quand Charlotte l'arrête.

CHARLOTTE : Je suis sûr que tu as déjà fait ça avec elle !

GRISSOM : Quoi ?

CHARLOTTE : Que tu as déjà fait l'amour comme un homme avec elle ! ... La plaquer contre un mur ! ... Par exemple !

GRISSOM : Avec qui ?

CHARLOTTE : Arrête un peu ! … Tu as une photo d'elle dans ta poche ! … Elle s'appelle comment déjà ! … Sara ! … C'est ça !

Grissom ne dit rien. Il regarde Charlotte.

GRISSOM : ….

CHARLOTTE : Ma sœur a eu à faire la semaine dernière un test de paternité. Le nom de la cliente était Sara Sidle, de San Francisco.

Grissom ouvre en grand ses yeux en entendant le nom de Sara.

CHARLOTTE : Tu savais qu'elle avait un fils. Celui qui croyait être le père de son enfant n'est pas le bon ! …

GRISSOM : Ta sœur a fait une faute lourde. … Elle t'a révélé un résultat sur une cliente si cette Sara Sidle l'apprend ! … Elle peut porter plainte contre ta sœur et toi !

CHARLOTTE : Je suis sûre que c'est elle, la femme avec qui tu as parlé pendant notre rendez-vous !

GRISSOM : Non ! … Tu as perdu ! … La dernière fois que j'ai parlé avec Sara c'était il y a quelques heures.

CHARLOTTE : Elle t'a dit pour son fils ?

GRISSOM : Cela ne regarde qu'elle uniquement !

CHARLOTTE : Non ! … Tu as eu une aventure avec elle ! … Son fils a huit mois ! … Tu sais calculer !

GRISSOM : Il ne peut pas être mon fils ! … Sara devait être enceinte depuis un mois quand on s'est rencontré !

CHARLOTTE : D'après le dossier du garçon, il est né un mois en avance !

Grissom ne répond pas. Il encaisse le choc. Grissom se dit qu'il appellerait Sara plus tard pour savoir si c'est vrai mais Charlotte et sa sœur risque d'être renvoyer s'il dit comment il a su pour ça.

**QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD**

**SAN FRANCISCO**

**AUX BUREAUX DU CORONER DE LA VILLE**

Sara reçoit un jeune homme qui lui donne une lettre du laboratoire qui a fait le test sur l'ADN de son fils.

_Mlle Sidle Sara,_

_Je suis le directeur du laboratoire de SanFisco ADN, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'une de mes employés a révélé à sa famille votre dossier. Je l'ai renvoyé sur-le-champs et j'ai porté plainte contre elle pour non respect professionnel. Je suis à votre disposition._

_Brad Millerson_

Sara est furieux. Après quelques renseignements, elle apprend que la sœur de l'ancienne employée travaille à la Police Scientifique de Las Vegas avec Grissom. Sara est abasourdie. La peur monte à la surface. La jeune femme décide alors de porter plainte contre l'employée indiscrète.

**Pendant ce temps**

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

Holly Giggs, la nouvelle recrue de la Police Scientifique de Las Vegas vient de se faire tirer dessus sur une scène de crime. C'est très grave !

À suivre…

a/n : Voilà une nouvelle histoire ! … Tant que la série tv existe, il aura des chapitres.

a/n : Si vous avez adoré n'hésiter pas à poster les reviews.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. 01X02 Cool Change

**Bonjour,**

**J'ai imaginé cette fiction en regardant la série, naturellement mais aussi en lisant certaines fictions qui m'ont donné des idées et le courage d'écrire la mienne. Voilà c'est des scènes GSR manquantes mais il y a des variantes.**

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

**INTRODUCTION :**

Sara et Grissom se sont rencontrés à San Francisco. Ça tout le monde le sait. Ils se sont aussi aimés et séparés. Ça reste à prouver mais moi je crois que ça s'est passé comme ça !

**CHAPITRE 2 : Cool Change (Un millionnaire malchanceux)**

_Résumé de l'épisode :_

_Les morts ne parlent pas ? Pourtant, Grissom s'entretient avec le cadavre d'un homme qui a gagné 40 millions de dollars aux machines à sous. Pendant ce temps, Catherine se jure d'élucider le meurtre de Holly Gribbs. Sara Sidle qui vient d'intégrer l'équipe à la demande de Grissom enquête sur l'emploi du temps de Warrick la nuit où Holly s'est faite tirée dessus._

**SAN FRANCISCO**

**DANS UN APPARTEMENT **

Sara est chez elle depuis quelles minutes. Sa vacation a duré un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Après une bonne douche, la jeune femme s'endort facilement.

**PENDANT CE TEMPS**

**BUREAU CORONER DE SAN FRANCISCO**

Le Patron de Sara est en discussion avec un ami de longue date.

FREDDY MILLER : Sidle ! … Toujours la même ! … La maternité ne l'a pas changé !

GRISSOM : Oui ! … J'ai appris la naissance de son fils, il y a quelques jours par une amie.

FREDDY MILLER : Elle adore son fils !

GRISSOM : Le père de son enfant doit être fier !

FREDDY MILLER : Je l'ai jamais vu ! … Mais je sais que Sara n'est plus avec lui depuis un bon moment ! … Pourquoi ses questions ? … Tu es intéressé par Sara Sidle ?

GRISSOM : … Sara et moi, nous sommes amis !

FREDDY MILLER : Comment ça je n'étais pas au courant ! … Elle ne m'a jamais parler qu'elle de connaissait.

GRISSOM : … C'est elle tout cracher !

FREDDY MILLER : Tout à fait ! … Au faites ! … Pourquoi j'ai l'honneur de ton coup de fil !

GRISSOM : J'ai besoin de Sara pour une affaire interne ! …

FREDDY MILLER : Attend ! … Attend ! … Tu veux me prendre mon meilleur élément au sein de mon service pour ton enquête ! … Pourquoi ?

GRISSOM : Je lui fais confiance !

FREDDY MILLER : … Bon ! … Écoute ! … J'en parlerais avec Sara tout à l'heure car elle est chez elle en ce moment.

GRISSOM : Ok ! …

FREDDY MILLER : Je la convoquerai dans mon bureau et nous ferons une conférence téléphonique avec toi !

GRISSOM : Ok !

**QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD**

**SAN FRANCISCO**

**DANS LES LOCAUX DU CORONER**

Sara déambule dans les couloirs. Elle a emmené avec elle son fils. Tous ses collègues sont fous de lui. Sara est fière d'être sa mère. La jeune femme s'arrête dans la salle de repos. Son Patron est présent.

FREDDY MILLER : Ah ! … Miss Sara Sidle ! … Mais je vois que vous avez ramené le petit Ethan ! Qu'il est mignon ! … Il vous ressemble tellement !

SARA : Merci ! …

FREDDY MILLER : … Je désire vous voir dans mon bureau ?

SARA : Je ne peux pas laisser seul Ethan !

FREDDY MILLER : … J'accepte les enfants dans mon bureau ! …

**QUELQUES MINUTES PLUS TARD**

**DANS LE BUREAU DU CHEF DU CORONER**

Freddy Miller montre à Sara la chaise. Il lui fait signe de s'asseoir. La poussette du petit n'est pas loin de la jeune femme. Freddy Miller téléphone et se connecte. Sara hausse les sourcils et elle se demande à quelle sauce elle va être manger !

GRISSOM : … Bonjour Sara !

Sara est médusée. Elle entend la voix de son ex amant. Sara regarde partout. Elle se sent prise au pièce.

FREDDY MILLER : … Alors Sara ! … Tu ne dis pas bonjour !

SARA : … Hein ! … Désolé ! … Bonjour Grissom !

GRISSOM : Freddy vous a rien dit !

SARA : Non !

FREDDY MILLER : Je vous laisse quelques minutes !

Sara supplie des yeux son Patron de ne pas la laisser seule avec Grissom. Mais il n'est pas là physiquement. Heureusement pour elle, d'ailleurs. Freddy part en laissant Sara seule, au téléphone avec Grissom.

GRISSOM : Voilà ! … J'ai besoin de vous pour une affaire interne !

SARA : Besoin de moi pour une affaire interne !

GRISSOM : … Oui ! … Je vous explique !

SARA : Tiens ! … Je viens de me souvenir que vous ne me vouvoyer pas avant !

GRISSOM : … Ok ! … Je veux que tu enquêtes pourquoi un de mes homme a laissé seul la nouvelle recrue !

SARA : Ne jamais laisser seul un collègue ! … C'est bien ce que tu m'as appris !

GRISSOM : Exact ! … Sara ! … J'ai besoin de toi, je te fais confiance !

SARA : J'ai combien de temps pour réfléchir à ta proposition ?

GRISSOM : … Je veux une réponse dans deux heures ! …

SARA : Ok ! … Dans deux heures tu seras si je viens ou pas !

Freddy revient dans son bureau quelques minutes plus tard. Il voit que Sara est sur le point de partir de son bureau. Freddy la retient quelques secondes.

FREDDY MILLER : … Si vous voulez ! … Je m'occuperai de votre fils pendant votre séjour à Las Vegas ! … Et je vous en supplies ! … Réglez vos comptes !

SARA : Pardon ?

FREDDY MILLER : Je connais Grissom depuis longtemps ! … Je vous ai sous mes ordres !

SARA : Et ?

FREDDY MILLER : Je pense que Grissom est le père de votre fils ! … Votre relation a très mal fini et vous souffrez tous les deux !

SARA : Il ne sait rien passer entre nous deux ! … J'avais trop bu et rien d'autre !

FREDDY MILLER : Comme vous voulez ! … Je m'occuperai de votre fils pendant votre absence ici !

SARA : Vous voulez que j'y aille ?

FREDDY MILLER : … Oui ! … Mais vous allez revenir très vite !

SARA : Naturellement !

Après avoir poser le pour et le contre, Sara décide d'aller à Las Vegas, pour seulement quelques jours. La jeune femme décide de donner sa décision à Grissom par e-mail professionnel pour ne pas entre sa voix. Quand elle l'entend son cœur bat mais se brise aussi sec.

**QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD**

Lors du vol qui emmène Sara à Las Vegas, beaucoup de question sur les plans personnel et professionnel traversent sa tête. Pendant ce vol, la jeune femme a emmené un livre « Moby Dick », son livre préféré depuis des années. Elle n'arrive pas à le lire sans penser à son fils et à Grissom. De temps en temps, Sara regarde par le hublot de l'appareil volant. L'avion s'apprête à descendre pour atterrir sur le tarmac de Las Vegas. La respiration de Sara s'affole car elle se rapproche de Grissom à chaque mètre. Ça y est ! Son avion a enfin atterri. La jeune femme appelle son Chef à San Francisco pour avoir des nouvelles de son fils. Elle est rassuré mais Ethan lui manque.

Après avoir revu Grissom pour lui dire qu'elle était enfin arrivée. Après avoir fait le nécessaire pour travailler sur l'enquête interne, Sara se rend à la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle avait réservé avant de partir alors que Grissom avait proposé de l'héberger quelques jours mais vu comment ça s'est passé la première fois entre eux, Sara avait alors décliné l'offre de son ancien amant. La jeune femme range tranquillement ses affaires dans cette charmante chambre d'hôtel alors qu'elle n'aime pas dormir à l'hôtel.

**QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD**

**DANS LE BUREAU DE GRISSOM.**

Après avoir trouver le meurtrier de Holly Gribbs avec Catherine Willows, après avoir écrit son rapport sur Warrick, Sara frappe la porte du bureau de Grissom pour lui donner son rapport pas très bon pour Warrick.

SARA : Grissom ! … Voilà mon rapport !

GRISSOM : Merci !

SARA : Tu ne le lis pas !

GRISSOM : Je sais ce que tu as marqué !

SARA : Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ! … Tu aurais pu le faire ce rapport !

GRISSOM : Je n'avais pas le temps ! … Et je te fais confiance !

SARA : Oh ! … Bon ! … Voilà ! … Une semaine loin de San Francisco et j'y retourne demain dans la soirée !

GRISSOM : Reste ?

SARA : Pardon ?

GRISSOM : Je t'invite à dîner pour te remercier d'être venue m'aider ?

SARA : Ok !

**LE SOIR ARRIVE**

Grissom va chercher son ancienne amante mais il ne veut plus écouter son cœur car ça fait mal quand le moment de partir arrive. Grissom a le tract. Comment va-t-il demande à Sara de rester près de lui surtout après la fin de leur courte histoire d'amour. Quand la jeune femme ouvre la porte Grissom est surprit de voir que Sara est toujours aussi belle ! … Il a le souffle coupé et Sara s'en aperçoit.

SARA : Bon ! On y va ! … J'ai une faim de loup !

GRISSOM : Bien ! … Un restaurant italien s'est ok !

SARA : C'est toi qui m'invite ! … Je te suis !

**AU RESTAURANT ITALIEN**

Le repas se passe très bien. Tout à coup, Grissom redemande à Sara de rester. Cette dernière le regarde.

SARA : Grissom ! … Ma vie est à San Francisco ! … Pas ici !

GRISSOM : Si ! … Tu es faite pour cette ville !

SARA : Arrête ! … De toute façon, je ne peux pas rester !

GRISSOM : C'est à cause de ton fils !

SARA : Comment tu sais que j'ai un fils !

GRISSOM : …

SARA : Grissom ! Répond-moi !

GRISSOM : … Non !

SARA : … Je ne peux pas rester ! ….

**À suivre….**

a/n : Merci pour les reviews !!!


	3. 01X03 Crate and Burial

Bonjour,

J'ai imaginé cette fiction en regardant la série, naturellement mais aussi en lisant certaines fictions qui m'ont donné des idées et le courage d'écrire la mienne. Voilà c'est des scènes GSR manquantes mais il y a des variantes.

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

**INTRODUCTION :**

Sara et Grissom se sont rencontrés à San Francisco. Ça tout le monde le sait. Ils se sont aussi aimés et séparés. Ça reste à prouver mais moi je crois que ça s'est passé comme ça !

**CHAPITRE 3 : Crate and Burial (Au-delà des Apparences)**

_Résumé de l'épisode :_

_La femme d'un millionnaire est enlevée et enterrée vivante dans le désert. Mais les apparences sont trompeuses… Sara, Grissom et Nick mènent l'enquête. De leur côté, Warrick et Catherine enquêtent sur le délit de fuite après l'accident ayant causé la mort d'une jeune fille et la désignation d'un faux coupable._

**LAS VEGAS**

**DANS UNE CHAMBRE D'HÔTEL **

Depuis une heure, Sara fait les cent pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle n'arrête pas de penser à son fils et au vrai père de son enfant. Sara prend une grande et profonde respiration. La jeune femme saisit son portable. Elle tape un numéro de téléphone.

X : Allô !

SARA : Bonjour ! … C'est moi ! … Sara !

X : Ah ! … Sara ! … J'attendais ton appel !

SARA : Et me voilà !

X : Toujours pareil !

SARA : … J'ai fini l'enquête ! … Mais je suis sur une autre !

X : C'est bien !

SARA : … Comment va mon fils ?

X : Bien !

SARA : Freddy ! … Je suis une mère !

MILLER : … Je sais ! … Ne t'inquiète pas !

SARA : Mais c'est plus fort que moi !

MILLER : Vous revenez !

SARA : … Il m'a demandé de rester un peu plus longtemps !

MILLER : Je sais ! … Il m'a appelé pour demander ton transfert définitif !

SARA : … Quoi ? …. Il ne manque pas de culot !

MILLER : C'est Grissom ! … Tout cracher !

SARA : Bon ! … Je finis cette enquête ! … Et après je fais voir !

**LAS VEGAS**

**QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD**

Sara est dans le laboratoire depuis quelques minutes. La jeune femme croise dans un des couloirs, une femme, un des rats du labo. La scientifique regarde Sara. Elle a déjà vu cette personne. Tout à coup, Grissom apparaît. Charlotte se rappelle de la photo de Grissom qui garde sur lui. La scientifique prend la direction de la jeune femme.

CHARLOTTE : Vous êtes Sara !

SARA : … Oui ! … Mais je vous connais pas !

CHARLOTTE : … Je sais ! … Je m'appelle Charlotte et je travaille ici depuis des années. Nous connaissons Grissom !

SARA : … Grissom !

CHARLOTTE : … Oui ! … Vous savez qui s'est ?

SARA : … Oui ! …

CHARLOTTE : Je paris qu'il vous a déjà plaqué contre un mur !

Dans un coin du couloir, un homme écoute la conversation des deux femmes. Ils se mordent les lèvres. Il ne sait pas comment réagir.

SARA : … Pardon ?

CHARLOTTE : … Il a dû avoir quelques choses entre vous deux à San Francisco ?

SARA : … Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez !

CHARLOTTE : Je sais qu'il est le père de votre fils !

Sara regarde Charlotte dans les yeux. Elle se souvient qu'elle a porté plainte contre une femme qui doit être la sœur de Charlotte.

SARA : … J'ai porté plainte contre une femme qui a parlé !

CHARLOTTE : C'est ma sœur !

SARA : … Vous ?

CHARLOTTE : Grissom est au courant que vous avez un enfant ! … Il sait compter !

Le visage de Sara s'assombrit d'un coup. Tout à coup, le téléphone de Sara vibre. La jeune femme le saisit et regarde l'appelant. Mais c'est un sms. Sara lit alors son message en partant et en laissant Charlotte au milieu du couloir. Charlotte regarde partir la jeune femme. Elle commence à comprendre pourquoi Grissom est bloqué. Il est depuis toujours amoureux de Sara. Il y a aucune place pour une autre femme. Sara se prend au garage. Elle voit la voiture du coupable. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir trouver des preuves de la complicité de la soi-disant victime.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Sara était dans la voiture avec Grissom pour voir le mari de la jeune complice. Une conversation commence entre eux deux.

GRISSOM : … Vous avez pris votre décision pour rester ici !

SARA : Non ! … Mais j'ai appris que vous avez demandé mon transfert à mon Patron !

GRISSOM : J'ai besoin de vous ici ! …

SARA : Ma vie de privée est à San Francisco !

GRISSOM : … Je sais que vous avez un fils !

Sara le regarde. Elle prie pour qu'il ne lui pense pas la question qui tue.

GRISSOM : … J'ai entendu votre discussion avec Charlotte tout à l'heure !

SARA : Sa sœur a fait une faute grave ! … J'ai porté plainte contre elle ! … Et si Charlotte me casse les pieds avec mon fils ! … Je porte plainte contre elle aussi ! … Jamais s'aurait dû sortir du laboratoire de San Francisco !

GRISSOM : Vous avez raison !

SARA : … Vous avez gâché mon enthousiasme tout à l'heure !

GRISSOM : … Je suis désolé !

SARA : Mouiais !

GRISSOM : Sara ! …

SARA : … Nous sommes arrivé Grissom !

Grissom regarde devant lui. Il voit que Sara ne lui a pas menti. Le Superviseur gare et arrête la voiture. Sara est prêt à sortir quand Grissom se décide à parler de nouveau.

GRISSOM : Sara !

SARA : Oui !

GRISSOM : Vous m'avez pas répondu !

SARA : Répondu sur quoi ?

GRISSOM : Si vous restez ou pas !

SARA : … Je ne sais pas !

GRISSOM : Restez s'il vous plaît ?

SARA : Je ne sais pas !

GRISSOM : Vous pouvez apprendre votre métier sur le terrain !

SARA : Et pour le reste ?

GRISSOM : Pour nous c'est ça ?

SARA : Oui !

GRISSOM : Nous sommes amis ! … N'est-ce pas !

SARA : … Oui !

GRISSOM : Reste !

SARA : Grissom ! Écoute ! … Mon fils me manque ! …

GRISSOM : Je comprend ! … Si je trouve un moyen de garde pour not… Votre fils ? … Vous restez ?

Sara a remarqué le bafouillage de Grissom au sujet de leur fils mais…

SARA : Demain ! … Je pars ! … Et si vous trouvez un moyen de garde ! … D'accord je reviens mais avec ma famille !

GRISSOM : Le père de votre fils doit être fier !

SARA : Je ne sais pas !

**LAS VEGAS**

**QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD**

**SUR LA ROUTE**

Sara se rend à l'aéroport pour retourner à San Francisco. Elle s'enregistre pour son vol de retour. Mais la jeune femme sent une présence qui la regarde. Quand elle se retourne. Sara voit Grissom. Il s'avance à la direction de la jeune femme. Sara n'a toujours pas bougé depuis qu'elle l'a vu. La jeune femme plonge son regard dans le regard du Superviseur de l'équipe de nuit de la police scientifique de Las Vegas.

GRISSOM : … Je suis venu te dire à bientôt ?

SARA : Vous avez trouvé un moyen de garde pour mon fils ?

GRISSOM : Oui !

SARA : … Vous avez fait vite !

GRISSOM : Je vous l'ai dit ! … Je veux que vous restez ici ! … J'ai tout fait pour trouver et j'ai trouvé !

SARA : Quand vous voulez ! … Vous avez !

GRISSOM : Non ! … J'ai pas tout !

SARA : Je suis désolée mais je suis enregistrée !

GRISSOM : Je sais ! … Je pars avec nous ! … Je dois rencontrer Freddy ?

SARA : Pourquoi ?

GRISSOM : Pour votre transfert !

SARA : Ok !

**DANS L'AVION**

Sara est assisse à côté de Grissom. Elle lit un livre policier. Grissom lit un livre sur les insectes mais de temps en temps, il épie Sara du coin de l'œil. Mais une question n'arrête pas de l'emmerder, il a maintenant une migraine. Et finalement Grissom se demande s'il peut poser cette question qui doit certainement en ramener d'autres.

GRISSOM : Sara ! … Je me poses des questions ?

Sara tourne vers la direction de Grissom. Ce dernier lit une peur en Sara.

GRISSOM : … Je me souviens ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous à Berkeley !

SARA : Ah ! Oui !

GRISSOM : … Je me demandai si votre fils est ….

SARA : Tu me demandes si Ethan est …

GRISSOM : … Oui ! … Je te le demande !

SARA : Charlotte vous l'a dit !

GRISSOM : Mais je veux l'entendre de votre bouche !

SARA : … Quand tu es parti en me laissant seule chez moi ! … J'ai senti une déchirure dans mon cœur ! … Quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai rencontré une personne mais je n'étais pas amoureux de lui. Et …

GRISSOM : Tu ne me réponds pas !

SARA : … Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

GRISSOM : J'ai le droit de savoir si j'ai un fils ! … Tu ne le crois pas !

SARA : … Tu m'as fait souffrir et pourquoi je suis venue à Las Vegas pour t'aider ! … J'ai fait un grand pas contre ma peur de te revoir en chair et en os !

GRISSOM : Quand j'ai te l'appeler j'ai pris mon courage ! …

SARA : … Tu n'as toujours pas dit pour nous ! … Si je reviens à Las Vegas !

GRISSOM : Restons amis pour un moment et après l'avenir nous le dira !

SARA : Tu ne m'aide pas là !

GRISSOM : Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si Ethan est mon fils ?

SARA : Je te le dirais quand tu seras prêts à l'entendre !

**À suivre….**

a/n : Merci pour les reviews !!!


End file.
